Mike Hat
Mike HatKevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:34:07-00:34:09). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "Would it be okay if I bring Mike Hat to work sometimes?" (also known as Michael Hat)Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:34:28-00:34:30). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "Well, his full name is Michael Hat." is Kevin Beckman's pet dog.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:34:19-00:34:22). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "He's a dog. His name is Mike Hat." History Primary Canon During a job interview with the Conductors of the Metaphysical Examination at the headquarters, Kevin asked it was okay to bring Mike Hat to work sometimes because he had major anxiety problems.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:34:10-00:34:11). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "He has major anxiety problems." Abby Yates misheard Kevin's words as "my cat" and revealed she had pretty severe cat allergy. Kevin corrected her and said he was a dog. Abby asked if the dog's name was My Cat. Kevin said it was Mike Hat. Erin Gilbert realized his first name was "Mike" and his last name was "Hat." Kevin added his full name was Michael Hat. Abby admitted she wasn't allergic to dogs. Kevin replied it was all right because Mike lived with his mother.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 5 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:34:33-00:34:34). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "He lives with my mum." Secondary Canon IDW Comics In order to combat his extreme ADHD, Kevin was paired with Mike Hat, a service dog trained to keep him on task.TomWaltz Tweet 5/1/18 Some time after the Mercado Hotel incident, Mike Hat started residing in the Firehouse. With Kevin not feeling the need to answer the ringing phone, Mike Hat grabbed it in his mouth and walked over to Erin. Erin thanked Mike then spoke to a rather rude person. Trivia *In the extended alternate scene The Longest Job Interview Ever, Kevin reveals Mike Hat was born without his two front legs.Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:05:32-0:05:35). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "He's only got two legs so he has to stand on his hind quarters."Kevin Beckman (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Longest Job Interview Ever (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:05:38-0:05:39). Sony Pictures. Kevin Beckman says: "Never had them." *On Subscription Cover B of Ghostbusters 101 #1, Zuul plays the role of Kevin's pet dog Mike Hat. *In the Dramatis Personae of Ghostbusters 101 #1, Kevin's bio mentions he's not as smart as Mike. *Mike Hat is mentioned on Kevin's Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, #21.TomWaltz Tweet 5/1/18 *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Kevin is holding a photo of Mike Hat, which is a reuse of an image from Ghostbusters 101 #1. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 5 ***Mentioned by Kevin. Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #6 ****Mentioned by Kevin Beckman on page 17.Kevin Beckman (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.17). Kevin Beckman says: "I hope Mike Hat is okay..." References Gallery Secondary Canon MikeHatIDW02.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #1 Subscription Cover B MikeHatIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character